In many environments of use it may be desirable to join a covering panel or other structure to an underlying support such as a panel, frame or other support structure by a snap-in engagement between the covering panel and the underlying support. By way of example only, one exemplary situation where such snap-in engagement may be desirable is in the attachment of surface panels in appliances. Another exemplary situation where such snap-in engagement may be desirable is securing cover elements in place across a wood or wood-like structure. As will be appreciated, an attachment assembly used for such connections must be sufficiently secure to avoid rattling or displacement due to vibration. At the same time, the attachment assembly should facilitate proper placement of the panel relative to the underlying support.
One connection assembly which has been used in the past incorporates a mounting base with an opening adapted to receive a ball head striker such that the head of the striker projects outwardly from the mounting base. The mounting base with the striker in place is then attached to the panel face using screws or other attachment devices such that the striker projects away from the panel face. A corresponding female catch is mounted at the opposing support structure. Upon insertion of the striker head into the female catch, a connection is established, thereby holding the panel to the support structure.
While the prior attachment assembly as described provides a good connection, it nonetheless requires a relatively complex assembly procedure in which the striker is held loosely within the mounting base as the mounting base is screwed down to the underlying support. Moreover, since the mounting base and the striker are independent from one another, one or the other may become lost prior to making the connection. Further, in the prior assembly once the mounting base is screwed to the underlying support, the striker is held in a fixed position with limited ability to move laterally within the mounting base. Thus, precise alignment with the female catch is required.